Fate
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a name unknown to 15 year old Uzumaki Naruto until one day Naruto is forced to live in his world SasuNaru Rated for future posible chapters
1. Pilot

**Fate**.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a name unknown to 15 year old Uzumaki Naruto until one day Naruto is forced to live in his world. [SasuNaru

A/N: Okay Hello everyone to my First real SasuNaru Story, Regrets was just a bit of fun to annoy all you SasuNaru fans which worked So as a sorry I have decide to write a real SasuNaru story with more Yaoi then I have EVER wrote before. This Chapter is kinda like a Pilot to see what people think of it and updates (if there will be any) will be irregular because that's what I'm like (as any readers of my other stories will know). So hope you like it and do review because the continuation of this story depends on the first reviews. This story was influenced by 'Our Kingdom' and a few doujins I've read just so you know. This story is dedicated to Jenbo who bugged me for ages to do it. Oh and Sasuke is kinda weird in this story I mean he's not so Emo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with 'Naruto' just a few things that might appear in this fan fiction. This stands for this chapter and all future chapters associated with this story.

–**Pilot-. **

Hi I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm fifteen years old and have blue eyes and blonde hair and till about a week ago I lived in the middle of nowhere with this old lady who took me in as a kid when my parents died. She was really close to my dad or something and when they died in an accident when I was six she took me in. She was really kind to me even though she wasn't family. Anyway back to how I got to be where I am now.

Just after the funeral this guy came up to me and said that I still had family, at first I thought he was pulling my leg I mean if I had family why didn't they come get me nine years ago? He said that my father had changed his name so until 'Gran' died they had little idea where I was and couldn't approach me…something about child custody; although I was too confused to pay attention. Anyway I had nowhere to go so followed they guy to Konoha the capital city and to this huge house. Now I thought Gran had a big house living in the country and all but this was crazy. This one house could have housed a whole street, all the people back in my village in the middle of nowhere even.

The first thing I noticed was the name on the gates, Uchiha, I had never heard of the name before. Never heard my father mention it or Gran but I was told buy the guy who had brought me here, Umino Iruka, that this was unusual…after he stopped laughing at me. Iruka-San told me that The Uchiha family were the most influential family in all of Konoha and the country and that they even having some ties to other countries abroad. He said that the Uchiha name owned just about everything I could think of through smaller companies they owned and through their own name…How could I be part of this family?

"Naruto-San?" Oh I was day dreaming again, I have that habit.

"Sorry Iruka-San did you say something?" I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck, another habit of mine.

"Please stay close, this mansion is very large people often get lost." From what I have gathered in this past week Iruka-San is really nice, he runs the mansion so is always busy and everyone respects him although he can be really scary at times like the time I got lost and ended up skipping half my lessons although that's another story, the main thing is _not_ to get on his bad side.

"Erm…Iruka-San can I go to the bathroom?" I asked remembering we had past one on the tour he was giving me.

"Of course, do you remember where it was?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then I will be in the main room, it's just down this hall then left, then down to the second hall on the right then you carry on down to the end and turn right again and it's the double doors on your left." I bowed and ran off to where I remembered the toilets to be.

There are toilets all over the mansion so I've never failed in finding one that and the kitchen, I forget where just about everything else is though and have learnt how to find my room from a tree that grows right outside the window which means I have to go outside to locate it. My room is in the east side of the mansion and comprises off two rooms and a bathroom. I still haven't gotten used to the size of it, the room is larger than some college student flat and the bed chamber is larger than my old bedroom put together!

"Damn it! Which way did he say to go again, left, right, second right…? No too many rights." I couldn't believe I got lost, well I could but it was so embarrassing. Iruka-San would be really mad with me. I wondered around a little trying to retrace my steps and go another way but I only got myself more lost.

It was then I first saw him, well I saw his feet, I thought _'great someone to help me find my way'_ so I hurried outside to where I had seen the feet to find him sleeping. I didn't know who he was at first but remember thinking how pretty he was and that his hair was really dark. I sighed thinking _'there goes my rescue'_ but thought there was nothing I could do about the matter as I really didn't want to wake him up so I covered him with my coat and went on my way to try and locate Iruka-San.

"Hey?" I stopped dead in my tracks as the boy who had been sleeping grabbed my wrist. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" I turned round slowly, he sounded angry at me. I didn't know what to say when I saw him glaring at me, his dark eyes drilling into me. Those eyes were amazing I had never seen eyes like his before they were almost pure black like his hair, but his skin was so pale it seemed odd for him to have these features.

"Sasuke-Sama!" It was Iruka-San coming to find me…the joy… "Ah Naruto-San I see you have met Sasuke-Sama." I looked back at they boy as he let go of my wrist and examined the coat I had placed over him.

"Erm…Yeah…" I answered meekly rubbing my neck again.

"Is this yours?" Sasuke asked holding the coat up.

"Oh yeah, I thought you could catch a cold if you slept out here." I don't know what it was but when I talked to him I felt all flustered like he was always looking at me and sizing me up, but I guess he was.

"It smells funny." He stated in his calm monotone voice that annoyed me so much when we first met.

"Well sorry!" I snapped snatching the coat off him, noticing a slight grin on his face which made me dislike him even more. It's always the pretty, rich boys that have the bad attitude. They think they can get away with everything and anything because of their looks and money. Anyway back to _why_ I was there at this huge mansion with the arrogant teen prince.

It turns out that my Father was the son of the head of The Uchiha family and that he left the family because of some reason I wasn't told about and that myself and 'Prince' Sasuke were the two only heirs left. At first it really annoyed me because why was I called there if they already had Sasuke who seemed perfect in everyway compared to a country boy like me. I yelled at the head of the family who was a complete hag anyway and tried to leave the mansion although I got lost…again.

"Why won't you stay?" I growled at the sound of his voice as he appeared in front of me leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

"I still have some of Gran's mourning rights to sort out, and they don't need me here anyway." I stormed past him making sure not to look at him as his dark eyes followed me.

"But where will you go? You don't have anyone left right?" This stopped me. "So you're going to leave this place to go back to that empty house, where there will be no one to greet you, where you will be all alone." Somehow I think he was mocking me but I couldn't help but see reason in his words. He was right. I had no one left there. "Stay here…" I instinctively stiffened as I felt him wrap his arms around me, what the hell was he doing! "…with me." I shivered as I felt his breath against my ear, and then the really creepy thing happened he kissed me! He kissed me right on the cheek as he stood behind me clinging on! Naturally I freaked out pushing him away from me.

"What the hell you playing at!" I yelled at him, I mean I had known the guy a few hours and he goes and kisses me on the cheek! And his reaction to my freaking out was to laugh! He laughed at me.

"It was only a kiss on the cheek." He said coming closer to me. "We're cousins." He said with a grin. Cousins? Did that make it okay for him to kiss me on the cheek? Maybe it did to him? Maybe they did in the city? But I couldn't stay even if we were cousins I just wanted to go home, I didn't belong here.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go back, I still have things to do and…" And I don't belong here, that's what I wanted to say but I just thought about getting back and being alone. "…I never got to say goodbye… properly…I have so many memories there that I don't want to let go of yet, so I have to go back even if its just for a few days…" All this time I had been talking to my feet rather then face Sasuke eye to eye, I thought he would laugh at me or be angry at me or look at me coldly with those eyes of his which fascinated me.

"You're a really kind person aren't you Naruto, to care about trivial things like that. I can't do that. I can only care for the here and now and for things that really matter." And then he did it again but this time it wasn't just a peck on the cheek. It was a _real _kiss! A kiss on the lips! He held my head so I didn't know what to do, I kind of just freaked out but even more than the last time.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I tried to stop him but as soon as I opened my mouth he claimed by lips again this time slipping his tongue into my mouth!

And that was my first day at the Uchiha household and so far I had gotten lost, been home sick and molested by a cousin I never knew I had! Okay so in the end I agreed to stay but I knew one thing was for sure, that Sasuke would be trouble!

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like this type of Sasuke? And yeah I know you all want to know what happened to the rest of the first kiss but that will be in the next chapter, if you want a next chapter that is. XD This is Kari saying goodbye on the first Chapter of 'Fate' . Oh and to any 'Our Kingdom' Fans who are like this chapter is a lot like the opening to O.K. then Meh I like how it starts XD.**


	2. 1: Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N: ****WOOT for update XD. First off thanks to all the people that reviewed especially the anonymous people as I cant reply to you. I've decided to keep this story going as 1.people seem to like it and 2. Jenbo would kill me for going against my word. So hope you all like this chapter…enjoy. I planed to update a few days ago but Fanfic was being evil. **

**Chapter 1 Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Naruto-San please behave whilst in your lessons." Iruka ordered as the young teen followed him down the many hall ways towards his 'classroom'.

"Why do I have to have lessons even before the school term starts?" Naruto moaned trying to keep track of where they were.

"The head of the family had instructed that you take lessons so you can understand the businesses this family runs as well as learn basic etiquette which is expected of you as potential heir."

"_Ediquit? What the hell…?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto Uzumaki was a typical teenage boy who lived in the country until his guardian died and left him alone. Thinking he no longer had any family he was soon proved wrong when Iruka Umino approached him telling him he had a complete family in the city and that he stood to inherit the entire fortune of the Uchiha name. After finding that the Family already had an heir who would make a much better job at everything then he would and being insulted by said heir and by the head of the family he made to make his escape and return back to his beloved home in the country. On making his escape Naruto came across Sasuke, the heir that had insulted him who asked him to stay and who presented _very_ strange behaviour towards the teen.

"Naruto-San, this is the door." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts almost bumping into the stationary Iruka. "Hatake-Sensei, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bowed to the teacher who was laid down on the desk reading a bright orange book. Iruka cleared his throat to gain the teachers attention. Hatake Kakashi soon shot up doing a creative roll off the table into a standing position, he stood almost 6 foot tall…when he stood as Naruto soon found out he preferred to lean and sit on tables, a great example of a teacher there to teach him manners. He had musty grey hair and wore glasses when he was reading, Naruto thought it must have something to do with the medical eye patch he wore on his right eye.

"_Huh? At lest he doesn't seem strict I guess, reading whilst lying on the table."_

6 hours later…

"Are you finished with your lessons now Naruto?" Sasuke was sat outside the 'classroom' waiting as Naruto emerged.

"Oh…uh no. I fell asleep so… Err... Had to re-do things." Naruto did not expect to see Sasuke sat out side the room in fact he had been trying to avoid him for two weeks after what happened between them on Naruto's first night at the Mansion. _"Who the hell does he think he is acting like nothing happened? I can hardly look at him without remembering what he did…and that was my first kiss too... I know it's been two weeks and all and he hasn't tried anything like it since, but the fact he did what he did still creeps me out."_

"Are you alright Naruto you look a little flushed." Sasuke stood up taking Naruto's head in his hands.

"Wha! Um... Sasuke… you're too close!" Naruto felt his cheeks flush a brighter shade of red as Sasuke rested his forehead against his own.

"Your reactions are so cute." Naruto became even more flustered as Sasuke smiled, what was it about him that made him react like this?

"SASU-CHAN!" Suddenly a taller, longer haired version of Sasuke came bounding down the hall picking up the young teen in a bone crunching bear hug.

"Mrgh! Get off of me you idiot!" Sasuke demanded pushing the strange man away from him. "And _never_ call me 'Sasu-Chan' again." He growled glaring daggers at the man.

"_I've never seen Sasuke so angry before and even after I sort of kicked him to get him off me the other night… who is this guy?" _(A/N: It's how their kiss in the pilot ended )

"Huh?" The man finally noticed Naruto standing beside Sasuke. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto nodded meekly. "OH MY YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Before Naruto could react the odd man had pulled him into an even tighter bear hug than he had given to Sasuke.

The black haired teen physically growled, pulling Naruto away from the death deifying bear hug. "What are you doing here Itachi?"

"I came to see you little brother." The man known as Itachi chirped. "And then I heard of Naru-Chan from one of the maids and I just _had_ to come and look for him."

"Little brother?" Naruto looked towards Sasuke, (who was still holding on to him) and then back at Itachi… he could see the resemblance.

"Itachi-San!" A man with long red hair tied in a pony tail came running down the hall, he looked like he had been running for a while as he was out of breath. "Please don't go running off again Itachi-San, we will be late and I almost got lost."

"Hmph. How did you find me?" Itachi moaned like a child. The red had grinned and held up a hand held tracking device.

"Did you forget I had you tagged." Itachi sighed realizing he couldn't get away from his personal assistant.

"I guess I better be off then. It was nice meeting you Naru-Chan, I'll be sure to come round again later and we can talk 'Kay?" Itachi waved goodbye as the red head dragged him away.

Naruto turned back to see that Sasuke was still fuming with anger. "Damn Itachi…" He growled clenching his fits.

"You…You have an older brother Sasuke?" Naruto asked interested, Sasuke suddenly became a lot calmer almost forgetting his anger as he was faced with the blondes' question.

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi and an older sister from my fathers' first marriage; and then I have younger twin sisters as well so they often leave me alone." Naruto was genuinely shocked to hear Sasuke say all this about his family and found himself apologising.

"I-I'm sorry." He said sincerely unsure if he had crossed the line in asking but reckoning that it must have been alright for Sasuke to answer him back as he didn't seem the type who would have otherwise.

Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a little peck on the lips. "I like the fact that you're interested…It makes me happy." Sasuke kissed him again this time dragging out the length of time their lips met.

"Sa-Sasuke! N-Not in the hallway!" Naruto tried to protest again but found himself half succumbing to the kiss…until he heard the sliding doors open behind them. Naruto panicked pushing Sasuke off him and trying to get his flushed cheeks to go down a shade.

"Ah! Sasuke-Sama I see you are the reason my student failed to return to his class." Naruto flinched as he heard the voice of his teacher Kakashi, although at first glance one would think Kakashi to be a carefree, lazy man he was actually very strict…although most of the time he acted quite goofy and was never as strict as Iruka-San.

"Naruto's done enough studying for the day, he can finish everything tomorrow." Sasuke said sternly. "He still hasn't seen the entire manor so I'm going to take him around. If you have any problems with that then you can go complain to Iruka-San." Kakashi just shrugged and walked back into the classroom.

"_He's such a spoilt brat! I can't believe Kakashi-Sensei didn't say anything."_

Sasuke turned to Naruto his childish smile replacing the stern look he had given Kakashi. "Come on…I'll show you the gardens."

"_I just don't get this guy…He acts like a spoilt child and he can say some really mean things but then he goes and kisses me…What's with that? I've hardly known him a few days and we're __cousins__! Maybe it __is__ just all normal to him??" _

"You know Naruto I knew about you before I even met you." Sasuke began sounding happy that he had Naruto all to himself now.

"_Huh? Oh that's right he knew my name." _

"I knew it was you the first moment I saw you, you look just like your father." Sasuke walked over a little bridge that went over a pond in the large grounds of the house.

"You knew my father?" Naruto stopped just short of the bridge looking at his reflection in the calm waters surface. He liked to be told that he looked like his father although when Sasuke had said it, he got a strange tugging feeling at his heart.

"Yep, I met him when I was a kid when he came to visit father." Sasuke was stood halfway across the bridge looking down slightly on Naruto. The blonde teen felt that same tugging sensation at his heart again as he looked at the happy expression on Sasuke's face.

"_Stay with me…"_ Sasuke's words echoed in Naruto's mind. Why did he ask Naruto to stay when he hardly knew him? Was it because of his father?

**A/N: ****So that's two sides of Sasuke's personality we've seen The childish side and the overprotective aggressive side …Please leave a review and tell me what you think…flamers always welcome – unless you're complaining about something I've explained**


	3. 2: Mixed feelings

**A/N: **Okay frist off Iam so so so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry for the hiatus on this and all my stories. I am also saying sorry for the most likely shite-ness of this chapter, I havent wrote in so long I'm a bit out of practice. So without further delay i give to you Fate Chapter 2: Mixed feelings

**Chapter 2 Mixed feelings.**

The grey haired teacher lay in his usual place on top of the table in the makeshift classroom, his trade mark orange book covering his face as he slept.

Iruka walked in expecting to see Naruto hard at work, not that the classroom was empty and the teacher slept. "SENSEI!"

Kakashi shot up, falling off the table in the process. He knelt on the floor clutching his heart trying to restore the pace of his beating heart after being frightened half to death. Iruka waited for Kakashi to straighten himself up.

"Where is Naruto-Kun?" Iruka asked sternly stepping closer to the grey haired sensei.

"Sasuke-Sama thought it best Naruto-Kun learn his way around the mansion." Kakashi said trying hard to phrase it in a way that got him in the least amount of trouble.

"Well then…" Kakashi gulped as he noticed the devilish look in Iruka's eyes. "I'm afraid your wages will have to be docked for the time Naruto-kun has not been in class…unless you can find some other way to make up the hours." Kakashi body stiffened at Iruka's touch but instantly relaxed, the two were old friends but Iruka's strict hand didn't control 'that' part of their friendship.

III

"_Stay with me…"_

"Oh…" Suddenly Naruto became disheartened looking back at his reflection in the still water.

"Naruto?" Sasuke noticed the sudden change in the blonde. "What is it?" The black haired teen asked making his way back down the bridge.

"No, it's nothing." He tried to brush off the conversation but the thought that Sasuke was only attached to him because of the likeness he held to his father kept creeping up. It made sense… they hardly knew each other and already Sasuke had become seriously over attached.

"Naruto? You look pale, are you feeling well?" Sasuke placed a pale hand across Naruto's forehead brushing his slight fringe out of the way. It took a moment for the other teen to notice.

"WAH! Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto stepped back blushing terribly.

"I was just checking if you had a fever, you seemed quite spaced out and now you're all red." Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed and piped out a little 'oh' before saying he was feeling ill and that he should go lay down…which Sasuke let him do amazingly.

"_Why does it bother me? So what if he knew my dad? I mean we are related, it's only natural he would meet his uncle. So what if he only wanted me to stay because I look like my dad, it just shows what a spoilt little kid he is. It's not like I wanted him to want me to stay or anything. I don't need some messed up family…" _Naruto's thoughts kept him up most of the night as he thought over the time he had spent with the Uchihas, the time he had spent with Sasuke which wasn't a lot to be honest but for some reason when Sasuke wasn't being all 'weird' Naruto actually enjoyed being around the other teen. It was nice to have someone his own age around, even if that person was way too clingy.

The next day Naruto decided to apologise to the teen and ended up spending the whole day with him…Kakashi had the day off…Sasuke didn't once try anything weird and the blonde actually had fun as Sasuke told him about all the things he used to do as a kid to annoy Iruka-san.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto had been thinking about this question all day but was unsure if it was his place to ask. "Why is it we are needed to…you know be an heir and all if you have an older brother. I mean shouldn't he just automatically qualify or something?" Sasuke just stared back at his fellow family member.

"It's nothing really. Grandmother disowned him. Said he wasn't fit to be heir." Naruto frowned at Sasuke's nonchalant manner of responding.

"Why did she do that?"

"Because he's gay." Sasuke laughed a little at seeing Naruto's bewildered expression. "As in he likes other men. He was here when Kakashi-sensei came to see Iruka-san once and well…Iruka-san almost broke his arm throwing him out of the mansion. He had to swear never to touch another male in the mansion again and stay by his assistants side at all times."

Naruto let that newly found information run around in his mind a few times, letting it settle. "Wait…Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-san." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's reaction. It was just as he had expected.

Another couple of weeks passed and Naruto had finally gotten used to Sasuke's presence even in the morning when he would wake up and find that Sasuke had crept into his bed at night and wouldn't wake up unless he got a good morning kiss.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto and Sasuke were eating breakfast in a section of Naruto's quarters when Iruka walked in. "Sasuke-Sama, I see this is where you got to. Your grandmother would like to talk to you two as soon as she is done."

After breakfast the two did go see their grandmother just to be told that they were required to attend a formal ball which included a lot of the sister companies to the Uchiha name. Grandmother told them that it was an important time for them as potential heirs and that they had best not do anything to ruin the family name in anyway…naturally this was directed at Naruto.

III

"Wow, there are so many people here." Naruto awed. Sasuke was stood off on the other side of the room getting crowded by a number of older men in dark suits. "I guess it must be difficult for Sasuke with everyone knowing who he is and all."

"So you must be Naruto-Kun?" Naruto turned round to be greeted by a tall, very pale teen. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and disturbing yellowish eyes. Naruto stood back slightly as the teen held out his hand and smiled. There was something about this person he instantly disliked perhaps it was those snake like eyes that drilled into his own cerulean ones.

"Err…yeah." Naruto couldn't hide the scowl and glanced back over to Sasuke.

"I hear that you're up against Sasuke as heir for the Uchiha name?" Naruto kept the glare strong as the strange teen continued to talk.

"So what about it?" Naruto snapped back, not intentionally but he couldn't help it.

"Well you might as well just give up now and save yourself the pain. There's no way the child of a disowned son is going to inherit the name. You're only there to get Sasuke-Kun to act more serious about the matter and to make him look better. Heck if you listen carefully…" he paused looking slightly over his shoulder into the crowded room. "…It's already begun…"

Naruto looked around the room and finally noticed the occasional glance he was getting off people and the way they whispered behind hands, he noticed the way they all looked at him as if he didn't belong there with them and the way they were judging him already with their minds set on what type of person he was. Naruto suddenly felt that his future in and as part of the Uchiha household was hopeless.

"See you've already realized it. As soon as you're not needed the Uchihas will throw you away, like you were nothing and before then you will constantly be compared with Sasuke-kun and you will grow to hate him for it. You will hate Sasuke-kun for everything that makes him better than you. Even if you try so hard you can never be equal with him."

The blonde teen knew it was all so true.

"OROCHIMARU!" Suddenly the sound of Sasuke's enraged voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. Sasuke took one look at Naruto's defeated expression and confronted the teen known as Orochimaru. "What have you said to him Orochimaru?" Sasuke demanded to know. Orochimaru was slightly taller that Sasuke but only by an inch or so compared to the difference of three inches between Sasuke and himself. He found this difference in height even more defeating.

"I told him the truth. That a mongrel like him is no comparison to you. That he might as well leave that household because that failure of a father of his obviously raised a failure for a son." Orochimaru grinned in triumph as he noticed the death glare he received from Sasuke (Naruto couldn't see) before he was punched harshly in the face.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" Iruka cried out as the crowed of people noticed the small brawl. Sasuke didn't wait for anyone else to say anything but instead grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him out of the main conference room and down the corridor.

"Sasuke! Wait stop!" Naruto stopped in his steps which forced Sasuke to also stop and look back at the teen. "You…You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it myself Sasuke." Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto's hand but moved closer to rest his other free hand on the blondes' cheek.

"What did Orochimaru say to you?" Naruto couldn't face looking into those dark eyes that would easily swallow him up and shatter his already flaky confidence.

"It…It was nothing."

"Oh…" Sasuke backed off letting go of Naruto's hand; he walked off towards his own room leaving Naruto alone.

"_What…What is this feeling? Sasuke's expression…why did it hurt me so much to see that? Why do I suddenly feel so distant from him?"_

III

"_What the hell!! Why am I gagged and tied up and on that bastard Orochimaru's bed!? Those damn thugs grabbed me before I had a chance to do anything…where the hell did that jerk go?"_

"I'm sorry about all this…" Orochimaru calmly stated walking out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and a patch on his wounded cheek. "Now if you promise to behave then I'll take off your gag." Orochimaru grinned as he straddled the other teen and lent over him.

"YOU FREAKISH PERVERT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ME!" Naruto screamed as soon as the gag was removed only to have Orochimaru chuckle and lean in closer. Naruto glared as hard as he could but those horrible yellowish eyes were so sharp they took away all hope of resistance.

"You really are quite cute! Although, I don't see why that annoyance Sasuke is so found of you."

"Huh…"

"Come now, surely you noticed. I've tried for years to find a weak spot in that façade of his but never succeeded until now. One little remark about you and he goes and does this." Orochimaru smiled the devils grin as he placed a hand over his wound as if he was proud of the injury.

"So what the hell has all that got to do with kidnapping me?" Naruto yelled, trying his best to get away from the psychotic teen but failing as having your feet tied and your hands bound behind you back as well as having someone just about sat on you was an extremely difficult situation to get out of.

"Because I'm going to use you to get to Sasuke!" Naruto growled in frustration with his failure to even move and sat up violently.

"Why is _everything _always about Sasuke!?" The blonde haired teen demanded to know as he sat unfortunately head butting Orochimaru in the process.

"_Okay why do I feel that was a bad thing to do?"_Naruto thought as he saw that same devilish look return to those now angered yellow eyes. "HEY! What are you….Hey stop that!" In a blink of an eye Naruto had been flipped on to his stomach as Orochimaru held him down by one shoulder. The Dark haired teenager had pulled down Naruto's shirt in the process and had begun nibbling on his neck. "Hey stop biting me…stop it!" Naruto wriggled to try and get away but froze when Orochimaru's free hand began to caress his exposed chest and stomach.

"You seem to forget your position." Orochimaru purred into Naruto's ear as he continued the harsh nibbles. Naruto gasped in sheer shock as his tormenter grasped his crotch.

"Stop… Please." Naruto choked as he fought back the tears that threatened as the teen Orochimaru continued to molest him. _"Sasuke help!"_

"NARUTO!"

Just as the blond haired boy was about to give up hope the double doors that led into the room were forced open and Iruka-san and Sasuke accompanied by a few security guards swarmed into the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's smile didn't last long as he saw the complete and extreme hatred and anger towards Orochimaru reflected in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha pulled Orochimaru off of Naruto so violently that it took him by surprise that Sasuke had so much strength. He was untied by Iruka-san as Sasuke was held back by the guards for fear of him smashing Orochimaru's face in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Sasuke screamed as two men struggled to hold him back and Naruto looked on not knowing what to think.

III

Iruka-san thought it best that they return to the house rather than stay at the hotel. Sasuke had stormed off without a word as soon as they arrived but when Naruto checked his room he wasn't there. The blond haired teen thought it best to give him space but found himself sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed waiting.

"Na-Naruto." Naruto expected the air between the two of them to be stiff and uncomfortable due to Sasuke's mood but was surprised when he saw the small smile and warm eyes. "You were waiting for me?"

"I…" During his time waiting Naruto had thought about what he would say when confronted with an angry Sasuke but seeing that slight smile had taken him off guard and he didn't know what to say any more so just turned his head away diverted his eyes away from those amazing deep black ones.

Before Naruto could even think of another word Sasuke had closed the distance between them, pushed him down on the bed and was now leaning over him, one knee between Naruto's legs, his hands resting on his shoulders. "Did _'he'_do this to you?" Sasuke asked touching the wound that Orochimaru had created.

"Sasuke I…" Naruto winced as the black haired teen licked the small mark. The lick quickly turned into small, sweet kisses all across his neck and jaw. Sasuke's caresses across his torso and stomach were so soft and gentle compared to Orochimaru's that Naruto lost himself in that moment. Sasuke's lips met Naruto's, their tongues, their breath entwined. Naruto moaned slightly within the kiss encouraging Sasuke to deepen the temporary physical bond they shared. Spurred on by Naruto's moans and returned kisses Sasuke became slightly over zealous and made to slide his hand down the other teens' pants. Although the move was slow and made with caution Naruto was snapped quickly out of his loss of self and pushed Sasuke off of him. "Sasuke…" Naruto felt his cheeks burn as Sasuke stepped back.

"_What was that? I… We…"_Naruto bit his lips and clenched his fists as he though about what had just happened and the churning emotions that came with it. Everything was happening too fast. Was it? They had spend the past month together day in day out, in reality that was quite along time. Wasn't it?

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said so quietly that Naruto almost missed it. "I…I didn't mean to… it's just when I thought of what that bastard did to you…what he could have done." This time it was Sasuke who looked way.

"I'm the one who should be apologising. I let myself get caught by that guy. I made you worry about me but… I was really happy to see you Sasuke. I was really glad that you saved me." And there it was again that amazing smile of Sasuke's where the lips barely moved but the eyes filled up with so much happiness it made Naruto smile just to see them.

Sasuke stepped forward again and planted a small kiss on the blonde's cheek whispering in his ear with a grin. "You shouldn't say things like that. It makes it hard for me to resist taking you right here." Naruto stumbled up and towards the door stammering that he should be going and something about having class. As he closed the door behind him Sasuke watched the space where he had been and smiled to himself. Naruto was really cute when he got nervous.

**A/N:**I would like to thank all of you that have read this story, especially those who have been waiting bows Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	4. 3: Confessions

**A/N: OMG THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!!!!! IVE UPDATED!!!!! OMG!!!!! **

**Hello readers *hides behind bullet proof glass* I'm so sorry for the 8 month (?) wait. I was so terrified that this chapter would be shit I kinda avoided it but armed with death threats from my dear friend jenna I have finally updated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people that have this fic on alert and a special dedication to those people who got the email and didnt go "who? what was that fic again?" well I wouldnt mind the who since I changed my penname to suit my updating record ^^ but yeah XD anyway on with the chapter... the section with SasuNaru content is marked with XXX at the start and end just for those that might not want to read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Confessions. **

Almost a month had passed since the encounter with Orochimaru and the night of mixed feelings. Since then Sasuke had been very restraint and Naruto had found himself falling for his childish charm. Away from everyone Sasuke was such a kid, he fell asleep in the most random of places, complained about childish things (not eating carrots for one thing) and although he was clingy even that seemed most childish. Sasuke wanted Naruto all to himself and would brood somewhere in the mansion when Naruto was kept from him with lessons. Some days Sasuke would join Naruto in his studies and would end up helping him, the blonde preferred it this way as he learnt a lot better when Sasuke was teaching him, and this also made the black haired teen happier as he could spend more time with Naruto.

Sasuke had been punished by 'Grandmother' when news reached her that he had made a ruckus with Orochimaru at the meetings however when Naruto stepped up and claimed it was his fault the old bat had no problems directing her restrained anger towards the younger teen.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto stood patiently outside the other teen's room as he feared slightly what would happen if he walked in on him whilst changing. "Sasuke! We'll be late!" Naruto was about to knock again when the door was slid open and Sasuke walked out. "Ah! Sasuke-Kun…" The taller black haired teen was still not fully dressed. "…Where did you learn to tie a tie?" Naruto laughed as he saw the awful state the piece of fabric was in. Stepping forward he undid the tie and retied it, a small smile on his lips as he was glad that he found something the black haired teen was not good at. Sasuke also smiled when he saw how content this small gesture had made Naruto.

"Thank you… Naruto-Kun." Sasuke whispered giving the blonde teen a small peck on the cheek causing him to blush fiercely and push the other boy away.

"Erm… We better get off … Or we-we'll be late." Naruto stammered picking up his bag and marching off down the hall. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the perfectly done tie, smiling at the thought of having Naruto so close to him of his own accord for once, he then picked up his own school bag and caught up to Naruto down the hall.

The school which both Sasuke and Naruto were attending was known as Konoha Private High and was the most prestigious school in the city. The headmistress was known to be a complete demon but she upheld the schools honour and tradition while making it a little more fun for the students. The uniform was made up of blazers and ties which Naruto was not used to (although he was taught to tie a tie by his grandmother) so he kept fiddling with the blazer jacket and took it off as soon as he could. Walking around the large campus Naruto feared the worst…he was lost.

"Shit... I'm sure the class was this way." Naruto turned another corner looking around for any signs of Class 1A, as he did he bumped into another person coming from the opposite direction. "I'm so sorry!" He immediately said bowing his head hearing the same from the other person. Looking up at the persons whose shoes he was now staring at he saw that the person he had walked into was also a first year from the pin on his jacket. This first year looked remarkably similar to Sasuke with dark hair and eyes and pale skin, although when Naruto looked more his eyes were completely different to those wonderfully dark pools of nothingness that belonged to Sasuke.

"Erm…Are you okay?" The boy asked his voice quite expressionless, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Ah…Yes Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know where class 1A was would you?" Naruto asked feeling a fool that he had gotten lost.

"I was just heading that way; I guess you're in my class too then…." The strange boy said pausing for Naruto to give him his name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde replied a huge beaming smile on his face glad that he had found someone to save him from wondering the corridors of the school to forever remain lost.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun, you may call me Sai." The boy answered an odd fox like smile also spread across his face.

Walking down the hall towards the class room Naruto found out that Sai was one of the secretaries in the student council coming in the top 5 in the entrance exams and had been talking with the class representative for class 1B, Shino Aburame, who had come second; their own class representative had come third. Naruto wondered why Sasuke had only come fourth but then thought back to how the black haired teen hated responsibility and talking much to others so most likely scored just enough to come below the top two to avoid the matter of being a class rep, he had already refused being a secretary going against the schools traditions. Sai's parents both worked for important security companies that protected the likes of strange government officials, high class witnesses in court cases and even the president of the USA so were away _all_ the time. Although Naruto thought Sai was nice to talk to, he had that obvious aura about him that he hadn't really spoken to many people his own age and was merely acting off what he knew and saw about him. In a-way it was similar to Sasuke although Sasuke didn't care if anyone liked him so didn't care how he talked to others. Walking now down the final hall Naruto saw the black haired teen stood outside the classroom door, waiting for him to return from the bathroom.

"Naruto! What took you so long?" Sasuke said immediately standing up straight and instantly glaring at Sai. "Who's he?" He half growled as if Sai was the reason Naruto had taken so long to return to him.

"Ah Sasuke, this is Sai-kun, he's in the student council." Naruto said as Sai held out a hand to Sasuke. "I kinda got lost and he found me." Naruto added chuckling in his nervous 'I did something stupid' way.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sai replied with that strange almost fake smile.

"Tch." Sasuke ignored Sai's gesture of greeting and grabbed Naruto by the wrist dragging him into the class room and towards their seats which were done alphabetically. "I don't like that _Sai_ person; I don't want you to talk to him." Sasuke said as the pair sat down, the whole class had watched as Sasuke dragged Naruto to the back of the classroom before carrying on their respective conversations.

"But what's wrong? I liked him." Naruto pouted, putting on his puppy dog eyes that used to get him away with murder back with his grandmother, Sasuke grinned and lent forward.

"You best put those puppy dog eyes away before I jump you right here." Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed and turned around in his seat just as the teacher walked in.

III

Back at home and Naruto flopped onto his large and comfortable bed, he was annoyed that he already had a pile of homework to do and that every time he had looked back in class Sasuke was sleeping on his desk. Naruto had the urge to go to the other boys' room and ask him for help on the homework as he knew it would get done much faster with his help but he feared that the black haired teen would take advantage of him. Naruto thought back to how at lunch Sai had asked Naruto if he wanted to join him only to have Sasuke glare daggers and set his killing aura on the boy, the blonde sighed and wondered if it was possible to have any friends as Sasuke was around.

Two hours into his math homework and after the fourth pencil he had destroyed Naruto decided that he had no choice but to ask Sasuke for his help so picking up his things and saying to himself over and over if anything was to happen he would leave the room straight away; he walked down the hall and knocked on the door. He heard Sasuke fumble around in his room just before the door slid open.

"Naruto!" The black haired teen was still in his school uniform the tie discarded and the top three buttons of his shirt undone, he seemed surprised to see that it was Naruto at his door but his expression changed and he stood aside to let the other teen in. "It's unlike to come to my room." He mused.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework." Naruto asked quickly holding out the small text book, correcting the images that he was sure Sasuke was conjuring. He had his head bowed respectively so he missed the slight smile that arose on the Uchiha's face at the thought of being needed.

"Of course I will help."

The two boys sat opposite each other at the small table as they worked through the work. Naruto was right that it would be done much faster with the other boys help and once it was done he gave a hasty 'thank you' and 'god look at the time!' before leaving as he kept saying to himself he would do.

As they continued the week in school Naruto made friends with a number of people in his class quite quickly, Sakura and Ino were best friends since they were five and had asked Naruto questions about Sasuke for a whole lunch break, he figured the girls had formed a crush on the black haired boy already and were becoming 'Fan-girls'. Neji Hyuga was their class representative but hung around a red head named Gaara a lot, they had come up from the middle school section together so were close although Gaara seemed kind of 'emo' to Naruto with his thick eyeliner and scruffy hair which didn't fit Neji's neatly tied back ponytail and stiff composure but the pair were friends either way. Their tutor was an old man named Jiraiya who seemed harmless enough compared to their art teacher Deidara-Sensei.

"What the hell is that Sasuke?" Naruto and his class were in art and were told to draw the objects on the table. All clay sculptures of strange looking birds which everyone swore were fantasy. "You really can't draw can you?" Naruto laughed looking at Sasuke's bad attempt at sketching out the strange birds.

"Tch. It's nothing practical in the real world anyway." Sasuke huffed as Naruto gawped over Sai's perfect renderings.

"Nothing practical!" The teacher with long blonde hair and one massive bang covering his eye just seemed to appear beside the boy. "Sasuke-Kun 'Art' is the most important of life's skills. Without art the world would have nothing! Art is a BLAST!" The teacher yelled this last part twirling into the centre of the room and picking up one of the birds sculptures, much to the annoyance to those actually doing the work. "You see this bird. I crafted this with my own hands. My own love and care went into creating this so that I may leave my mark in this world in a beautiful way and create beauty. A person with no vision of art is a worthless being..." Sasuke listened to the teachers ranting blocking out most of what he was saying thinking that he truly believed that all the teachers in this school must be mad as their Gym teacher was a complete nutter yelling "_The power of Youth and Love_" and whatnot every chance he got and he didn't even want to think about the crazy lunatic teaching world religion. He was glad that some of their other teachers were sane.

Sasuke was glad for the day to be over and to be home but he was not pleased with who greeted him when he arrived.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke glared daggers at the slightly taller teen that was sat casually in one of the greeting rooms. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded just as he stormed in.

"Is it illegal for me to visit Family?" Orochimaru grinned. Naruto unsure what to do stood in the hall; he did not want to get near that creep again after what had happened but felt if he left Sasuke then the teen would end up killing the other boy.

It turns out Orochimaru and Sasuke were related through their fathers wives or something along the lines like that so the three of them were cousins but with a once or maybe a twice removed in there somewhere. Naruto didn't understand much, but what he did gather was that Orochimaru had once been pitted against Sasuke as the next heir to whatever side of the family he came from but Sasuke, being the only real heir to the Uchiha name had no choice but to take it on (since Itachi was deemed unsuitable) but since he wasn't taking it seriously Grandmother had found Naruto her only grandson to the son she had disowned. All this information put what Orochimaru had said before into more context and he understood a little better why the two hated each other but this information also made him drag up all those feelings that he wasn't really wanted here in this house at all.

Stuck in his thoughts in his room Naruto hardly heard the knock at the door or sense the person walk in. The blond almost screamed in fright when he saw the overly pale long haired and golden eyed boy stood in front of him.

"I knocked." Came Orochimaru's simple answer to the reason of his sudden appearance.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked edging away slightly by scuttling along his floor.

"I wanted to talk to you Naruto-Kun." Naruto shivered at the sound of his name, it sounded wrong coming from that mans mouth, like there was some ulterior motive behind each and every word. "I wanted to discuss your life here." Naruto glared at the taller teen, backing away even more.

"It doesn't concern you." He said back in an almost growl.

"But you see it does dear Naruto-Kun because I've been there." Orochimaru stepped forward towards the blonde but this time he didn't edge back in response. "It's the very reason you're father left this house." Naruto's heart stopped a beat and his eyes widened at the sudden news...his father!

"You knew my father." He managed to say without losing too much composure, but hearing even that smallest detail had surprised him, as much as hearing he was really an Uchiha.

"Naturally." Orochimaru mused. "He was a great man your father, he could have easily taken over the family name but it was him or his elder brother, Sasuke's father. Your father never was the competitive type." Naruto stood up after feeling that he should and listened intently to the few words Orochimaru had to offer on the subject on his father, it was true about him not being competitive and Naruto had always seen his father as a great man. "Although..." Orochimaru turned his back on the boy leaving his sentence unsaid.

"Although what?" Naruto sounded a little desperate to his ears when he stepped forward quickly, no one at the mansion talked about his father even if he asked so he wanted to know either way. Even if the person telling him had practically molested him.

Unbeknownst to Naruto Orochimaru concealed a large and devious grin before he glanced back. "It was rumoured he left for _other _reasons." Naruto just stood there and took in the way he had said that sentence. His tone had been dark and his eyes were sharp and piercing, the small curl at the edge of his lips could have turned his blood to ice.

'_other__ reasons'_

"He was completely erased from this family, his only link to it being Sasuke." That didn't come as a surprise to Naruto, he already knew that Sasuke had known his father but he hated asking him anything about it, why was it? Was it the feelings he got when he tried to bring the matter back up? Or was it that feeling again that he, Naruto, wasn't really needed. That he was just the link to his deceased father? He couldn't forget that look that came into Sasuke's eyes when he had talked about Naruto's father that short while on the garden bridge, he couldn't forget how that felt. "However I say erased lightly." Orochimaru continued; that slight curl to his lips still there. "They simply could have moved his possessions to the storage shed at the far side of the northern garden." Naruto had not been completely listening but this caught his attention, evidence of his father may remain in the mansion!

Going against his gut the blonde followed Orochimaru to the northern garden, to the shed...in the middle of the night.

The pair only had one flashlight and Naruto did not question how or why Orochimaru had the key, he was not really thinking about it. All he could think was that he might finally be able to learn more about his father, he remembered what he looked like, he had a photograph but he knew little _about_ him and this pained him more than anything else. He remembered the feeling of loving, idolising and just knowing he was great but all that was just a feeling. No memories to back those feelings up. To be fair he had few memories of his father and himself spending time together in the way Sasuke had described.

"Naruto-Kun?" Orochimaru had been searching through the boxes with the torch but Naruto had not moved an inch. He was just thinking of those words. Of everything that had been said to him.

Was he really was a replacement? Had his father who he could hardly remember spending time with spent all that time, created all those memories with Sasuke?

"Naruto-Kun?" Naruto was shocked out of his thoughts by the bright torchlight shining in his face and Orochimaru's position being much closer. "What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked a hint in his voice that he actually cared. Naruto just glanced up at him, unable to say anything. To say that he might just be right.

Orochimaru sighed and bushed a few strands of stray hair back into place with a casual hand. "It's easy to tell that you don't even care about him." Why was it whatever he said always hit Naruto like a dagger? '_Easy to tell' _how? How was it easy to tell when he didn't even know what was there to class as 'care'. Was there clear signs of resentment? No of course not. No he didn't hate Sasuke.

"Why, Why do you say that?" Naruto asked slightly afraid of the glow Orochimaru's eyes held in the dim torchlight.

"You're here are you not?" The teen grinned stepping closer. "You're here, with me. In the middle of the night, in an almost abandoned shed. Do you have any idea how Sasuke would feel if he found out. That you came out here with the man that half molested you." Naruto stepped back as Orochimaru grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him close, the torch flicking off.

"OROCHIMARU!" The door to the small shed swung open and light flooded the area. Naruto simply saw Sasuke stood there as Orochimaru let him go, walked up to Sasuke and punched him squarely in the jaw. Sasuke stumbled back but didn't fall or retaliate.

"That was for the last time we met." He calmly stated walking out of the shed and closing the door behind him, leaving the pair in darkness. Naruto knelt down and picked up the small torch that had been dropped when he felt it against his foot.

"Sasuke?" He cautiously stepped closer to the boy who was just stood looking at his own feet, there was a red mark on his cheek where he had been punched but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Why did you come here with him?" Sasuke asked, his voice was quiet and he sounded hurt. "DID YOU FORGET WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!" The hurt of feeling betrayed suddenly turned to anger as he yelled out scolding the blonde. Naruto stood feeling like he deserved it right about now. He should have listened to his gut but those feelings he had wouldn't go away. Sasuke sighed and flicked on the main light of the storage shed which was hidden behind a box. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" Sasuke's tone changed yet again.

Naruto shook his head apathetically. Sasuke reached out to him but he stepped back. "Why...Why did you want me to stay?" Naruto raised his head to look Sasuke in the eyes, he knew his here full of hurt and on the brink of releasing tears but he had to see it. He had to see Sasuke's reaction to his question. "Why did you kiss me that first day?"

"Why?" Sasuke repeated looking stunned at his companions' sudden boldness. "I didn't want you to leave."

"WHY!" Naruto screamed, the tears finally falling. "Was it because of my father? Did I resemble him! Did you want me to stay because of him?" Naruto felt so stupid for crying, his hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking with all the built up emotion. Sasuke stood and watched the boy before him cry out all the pain, confused feelings and anger he had built up for who knows how long.

Sasuke stepped forward and taking the crying boys head in his hands kissed him on the lips, this stopped the boy crying through shock but he pushed the taller teen away from him, glaring with annoyance. "I never once thought of you in that way." Sasuke simply answered. "I love you, for you Naruto." Naruto's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched, Sasuke's expression was so serious did he really mean that?

"But...How." Naruto just couldn't understand, they had only known each other for a few months. How could this boy claim he loved him? First off they were both male! And they were related! "How can you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips as he was pulled into another surprise kiss.

"I love you Naruto."

XXX

Sasuke Pushed Naruto against the harsh cold wood of the shed wall, showering his neck with kisses and small nibbles. The blond tried to resist but like with most of Sasuke's advances found himself succumbing to the soft sensation of his touch. Sasuke's kisses reached Naruto's lips as a wondering hand pushed the cloth of his shirt up to reveal the tanned, toned stomach that Naruto was secretly proud of. Steeping closer eliminating nearly all the space between the two Sasuke deepened the kiss between them. Naruto feeling the heat radiating from Sasuke's body through the thin layers of his own nightclothes began to long for the cold air again as he felt his chest burn.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto half begged placing his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push the teen away from him. With that Sasuke stopped his kisses and instead held Naruto's gaze within his own. Naruto felt the tightness in his chest grow as soon as he was confronted with those marvellous eyes, those eyes so dark in colour that they could swallow you whole yet emitted so much light and emotion. Faced with those terribly sad eyes Naruto felt the wall he had tried to build against the feelings he had for the boy before him slowly crumble and fade into nothing.

"If you won't trust my words then I'll show you how I feel." Sasuke said as he brushed his fingers over Naruto's nipple. "Why don't you understand my feelings?" Sasuke whispered his tone was so sad almost pleading the other boy to understand."Naruto." Sasuke whispered again sending tingles down the blondes' spine.

Naruto allowed himself to be carried away at that moment; the way in which Sasuke had looked at him, addressed him...He couldn't ignore that. Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in his own; a heated deep kiss was shared between the two before they broke apart for air. "Sasuke..." Naruto began but his words faulted at the sight of those eyes again. He was suddenly reminded of the boy Sai at that moment. His fist impression of Sai was that he was similar to Sasuke but his eyes were different. "...I'm sorry." He simply said apologising for trusting Orochimaru, for the words he said before, for a number of things that he didn't even know he should be sorry for.

Sasuke smiled the smile that only he could do. The one where his lips barely moved but his eyes said it all. Yes Naruto thought I could never grow tired of those eyes...I love those eyes.

"Naruto..." Sasuke claimed the blondes' lips once more, his right hand caressing his chest his left holding Naruto's arm. "...I'm sorry too." Sasuke said in that same solemn tone. "I never compared you to your father. I never would have. When we were together he used to tell me all about his son who was the same age as myself." Naruto listened to the other teens words, the fact they were still close not bothering him anymore. "I always wanted to meet you Naruto. All those tales he told me about you, I felt as if I had known you for years...When I finally met you I fell in love with you at first sight." Sasuke pulled Naruto into another passionate kiss, one in which the blonde responded to encouraging Sasuke to become more forward in his movements.

"Sa-" Naruto gasped when the teen pushed the hand that had been teasing his nipple under his boxer-line and rested it on his manhood. Naruto reacted instantly to the touch. "Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he moved his hand gently urging out more reactions.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, enjoying the reaction on his soft touches were getting out of the boy. "I can't resist any longer." He replied in a soft seductive whisper, nipping Naruto's earlobe as he moved his hand to make longer drawn out movements.

Naruto gasped and groaned with each new sensation his body was feeling. Sure he had pleasured himself but this... this was a whole new feeling. Sasuke's hand, Sasuke's lips, his tongue, his breath, his heat! It was too much for him. He felt as if his whole body was on fire. His knees trembled and he felt like he was going to collapse which he did but he grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and they fell to the floor together. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's trouser fly and pulled his boxers down to give the hardening organ release. What happened next was beyond Naruto. Sasuke lowered his head and ran his tongue along the quivering shaft. The blonde bit his lip, curled his toes and held onto Sasuke's shoulders as the feeling became unbearable. Sasuke continued to tease the boy using his hand and his mouth to fully entice him to his bursting point.

The embarrassment was killing him but the pleasure was intoxicating all the same. When Sasuke would take all of him then only the tip, tracing circles with his tongue on that most sensitive area is when he really felt like crying out in pure ecstasy.

"Haa...Ah...Hah...Sasu-Ah-agh!"

XXX

**A/N: So yes we end on a orgasm XD **

**Wasnt that fun? Was it? please tell me it was? Please tell me I havent failed you all and that you all hate me now. T_T**

**Anyway next update will be in... erm... less then 8 months XD. Hope to see you all again. lets all hope that when we do its still 2009.**


End file.
